Es tiempo
by Amai do
Summary: Es momento de seguir siendo lo que somos, de creer, de seguir, de luchar. Elegidos… es tiempo de celebrar el 1 de agosto... otra vez.


…**Y FELIZ 1° DE AGOSTO!**

Hoy se cumplen **15 años** desde que siete niños (y después ocho) fueron a un mundo lleno de aventuras.

Felicidades a todos los que cambiaron su vida a través de este anime, y que por medio de estas historias siguen manteniendo vivo el espíritu digimon.

Tantas cosas que decir, y tanta falta de palabras para hacerlo.

**Digimon** es muy especial en mi vida, y espero que también lo sea para ustedes, una de las escenas se basan en el fic de "Digimon: El Poder de los Sueños", por si se les llega a ser familiar.

Fic de aniversario, diferentes fechas de 1°'s de agosto, diferentes POV. Está implícito en el universo que he creado, para eso, pondré a los hijos de los elegidos y sus padres, en realidad es un fic muy muy simple, sencillo y con falta de trama, son pequeñas decisiones que hacen los elegidos, realmente sólo es para disfrutar del aniversario Digimon.

Por cierto, gracias a Gaby-chan, Sofi, Draven Gleon, y Atori por darme una palabra en _Face_ para terminar la frase "Es tiempo de…"

**Digimon no me pertenece, ni la fecha, pero los quiero tanto como si en verdad lo fueran :P**

. La vida es muy corta, pero tiene tiempo para todo, que no lo aproveches, no es culpa de la vida.

No se mencionan todos los niños, pero igual los pongo...

**Daichi, Juni y**. (5 años, 2 meses) _Hijo e hija de Taichi y Mimi_

**Aiko, Yuujou y Fuyu**. (5 y 2 años ) _Hija e hijos de Yamato y Sora_

**Chikako y Kazuyo** (5 y 2 años) _Hijas de Koushiro y Mayumi_

**Kotaro, Saki y Kibou. **(6 y 5 años) _hija, hijos e hija de Takeru y Hikari_

**Amai . **( 6 años) _Hija de Iori y Hiromi_

**Miyu y Kenshi**_**. **_(6 y 2 años) _Hija e hijos de Miyako y Ken_

**Yori y Yume . **(6 y 3 años) _Hijo, hija e hijo de Davis y Noriko_

**Shun, Souta y Katashi. **(7, 7 y 3 años) _Hijos de Joe y Momoe_

.

.

**-Es tiempo-**

_Tiempo_

_Una palabra tan simple y tan compleja._

_Es una magnitud física, que permite ordenar sucesos y acontecimientos que ocurren en un determinado periodo temporal._

_Y ese mismo concepto de tiempo, es el que permite disfrutar de la vida y crear recuerdos que seguirán por siempre_…

**-Amai do**

.

.

Le encantaba el mes de agosto, por muchas razones. Pero sobretodo, le gustaba el primer día de ese mes, y no sólo porque Hikari le hubiera enseñado los meses del año, sino porque era en ese día que sus padres marcaban con rojo en el calendario, lo que significaba que vería a sus amigos, jugaría con ellos y principalmente, iría a ese lugar que amaba con todo su pequeño y tierno corazón: El Digimundo.

Amai Hida estaba feliz de estar con todos los niños que conocía, pues como eran vacaciones no tenía la oportunidad de verlos tan seguido como en el prescolar, así que aprovecharía al máximo cada momento del día.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Miyu y los demás? –preguntó la castañita, tiernamente mientras señalaba la gran cantidad de niños que llevaban un mochilas repletas de juguetes.

-Pregúntale a tu padre. –contestó Hiromi, pues estaba algo ocupada cargando a la recién integrante de la segunda generación, Juni Yagami.

-¿Puedo ir papi?

Iori sonrió ante la infinita inocencia de esa niña. –Claro que sí, sólo ten mucho cuidado.

-Sí. –ni las gracias dio y se fue a jugar con sus amigos.

_Para los niños era tiempo de __**vivir**__ sus propias aventuras_

Los digimons observaron cómo es que los hijos de sus colegas se marcharon a buscar retos para resolver.

-Iré a cuidarlos, no confío mucho. –comentó Armadillomon, poniéndose en pie.

-Gracias, pero también es tu día, así que no te preocupes, estarán bien. –apoyó Iori, indicando que se sentara nuevamente.

Los digis suspiraron, aunque amaban a los niños, a veces se sentían como niñeras.

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquel primero de agosto en el que una aurora boreal los llevó a una tierra mágica, misma en la que se encontraban. Y aunque ya no tuvieran tiempo de tener esas aventuras, siempre tendrían **tiempo** para recordar.

-Joe, es excelente que hayan abierto ese hospital para digimons. –comentó Daisuke mientras se llevaba un gran bocado de comida.

-Gracias, la verdad es que mi antiguo consultorio en la casa ya no daba abasto suficiente. Lo hablé con mi padre y me dio esa oportunidad. –comentó orgulloso.

_Era tiempo de __**intentar**__ algo nuevo_

-Pues es genial, así los humanos tendrán más conciencia sobre cuidar a los digimons. –comentó Noriko.

-Y no sólo eso chicos, los avances que se han dado en el mundo digital han sido verdaderamente progresivos. Hay derechos para el cuidado del Digimundo, para no utilizar a digimons en guerras, aunque también para no digievolucionar. Y no es por nada, pero estoy muy orgullosa de que todos participemos en el cambio. –comentó Hiromi.

-Sí, ¿recuerdan hasta hace un par de años que muchas personas se mostraban recias a aceptar a los digimons? –preguntó Koushiro estando al lado de May.

-Ni que lo digas, pero poco a poco se ha ido cambiando esto. Todos hemos participado, sólo basta con ver que hace un año, Taichi ha sido nombrado primer embajador entre el mundo y el Digimundo, o que Yamato acaba de regresar de Marte con Gabumon. –señaló Daisuke.

–O que también Joe fue el primer médico para digimons; que Noriko y Hikari aceptan por igual a niños y a digimons en etapa bebé en su escuela.

-O que Mimi y Palmon protagonizan un show de televisión, siendo el primer digimon en conseguirlo. O que Koushiro, el padre de Sora y Shuu, han logrado grandes investigaciones sobre el digimundo. –siguió el primer líder.

-De una forma u otra, todos participamos en esto, pero creo que lo que más ayuda a dado han sido los libros de Takeru, mira nada más que contar nuestra historia y darla a conocer sólo ha ayudado a que todos acepten a los digimons más de lo que hacían.

_Era tiempo de __**avanzar**_

-Es verdad, aun así, falta mucho por hacer. –concluyó Momoe.

-Todos asintieron. No había sido nada fácil llegar hasta donde estaban.

Marcar la diferencia era difícil, pero paso a paso, lo estaban consiguiendo.

Cada elegido había emprendido su camino. Años atrás habían anhelado volver a vivir sus aventuras y llenarse de experiencias, que no sólo les ayudaran a seguir con su vida, sino que las pudieran compartir para que fueran igual de impactantes a todos los demás.

_Takeru creía fielmente que era momento de __**escribir**__ esas aventuras y mostrarlas al resto del mundo._

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Hikari al ver que su esposo se quedaba serio.

El rubio sonrió y la abrazó, la arrimó más hacia sí, aún estando los dos en el suelo.

-Es que soy uy feliz por haber vuelto al Digimundo.

La fémina también sonrió un poco y disfrutó del momento.

-Sé a lo que te refieres… creo que ya era tiempo de _**olvidar**_ el pasado, ¿no?

Su esposo sólo sonrió. Bastaba de amargarse, ahora tenían dos niños de los cuales disfrutar, y vidas nuevas que _construir._

-Yama, cuéntanos sobre ese viaje a Marte, mira que Sora y los niños te extrañaron muchísimo. –comentó Mimi, mientras Hiromi le pasaba su beba, claro que Taichi le hacía mil caras para que sonriera.

El mencionado se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a hablar, lástima que el hombre se vio interrumpido.

-Fue increíble, hacía mucho frío, todo era oscuro, pero había miles de estrellas, y Yamato clavó la bandera en la tierra de ese planeta. –comentó Gabumon. Su compañero rio y finalizó.

-Pues así como Gabu dice, era _tiempo de __**romper límites**_.

El resto de la pandilla rio un poco.

Se escuchó un fuerte suspiro, proveniente de Motomiya.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó su esposa.

-No, es sólo que el 1° de agosto siempre me trae buenos recuerdos. Me hace sentir que soy un niño, otra vez.

-¿Has dejado de ser uno? –preguntó Yamato, para hacerlo fastidiar, Sora le dio un pequeño codazo, no quería que él fuera el primero en empezar un pleito.

Los demás se volvieron a reír aunque incluso a los pocos bebés que estaban allí.

-Pero qué gracioso, astronauta. Se me hace que se te enfrió el cerebro. –regañó con ironía. –Me refiero a que cada año que venimos a festejar ese día que cambió la vida de todos, pues, todos compartimos sueños. Recuerdo mucho que en una ocasión compartimos varios sueños y pensamientos de lo que nos gustaría ser y lograr…

-Y… -dijo Koushiro, comenzando a inquietarse.

-Pues que en ese momento, era tiempo de _soñar, _ahora es tiempo de _disfrutar _lo que hemos conseguido. –se aventuró a decir.

-Daisuke tiene razón, chicos. –comenzó Mimi. –El Digimundo nos enseñó a soñar, a y ya lo hicimos.

-Pues sigamos soñando, que siempre es tiempo de **soñar**. –mencionó Noriko.

-Es tiempo de **amar**. –dijo Sora, sonriendo abiertamente.

-De **vivir** cómo queramos. –agregó Momoe.

-De **cambiar al mundo**. –enfatizó Taichi.

Esas risas, magia y ambiente de luz se transmitieron a todos por igual.

Takeru tomó la palabra, les dio un brillo de esperanza a todos.

-De seguir siendo lo que somos, de creer, de seguir, de luchar. Elegido… **es tiempo de celebrar el 1° de agosto**… otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.Owari.**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ese fue el fic de aniversario?

Sí, así fue, eso fue.

Sé que es muy simple y que prometí mucho, pero realmente quería hacerlo lo más sencillo posible, porque realmente estoy en un momento de mi vida en lo que me di cuenta que lo simple, puede dar más felicidad

Feliz 1° de agosto Digielegidos del mundo!

**Ya se enteraron de la nueva temporada de Digimon Adventure?, Taichi y los demás vuelven!

(esperemos que haya sorato)

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **1 de agosto de 2014


End file.
